Dan Inuzuka
is an immensely powerful Shinobi whose pure strength and inheritance of his village's Will, lead to him becoming the current Hokage. Son to Kiba Inuzuka and an unknown Konoha Woman as well as being trained by Sakura Haruno, Konoha branded him as its child. He spent every waking minute attempting to surpass his father and bring absolute honor to his clan's name. He had a clear awareness of his village's expectations of him. As both Kiba's son and Sakura's student, incredibly large shoes stood before him. Also, his village's own Will burned strong within his stomach and heart. But darkness surrounded his fire. After his defeat, the world lived in absolute fear and panic. People of coursed looked to their savior for hope. But still, Villages existed with doubtful hearts. Power struggles became rampant. Soon, rebel and civil unrest started to emerge in various lands. Power usurps became frequent as well as Coup D'etat's. Konoha, for its rich history, became a source of multiple attacks, threats and accusations. Especially one that suggest Konoha kept the strongest clans and beast for itself. But through it all, Dan proved himself as nothing less than a hero. He fought on days on end to weeks, protecting his home. Soon, Dan earned his title as Seventh Hokage (七題名火影, Shichidaime Hokage). Alongside his trusted companions, Konmei and Senka, Dan helped further establish his village while repairing any harmful damage. However, a darkness existed within his home. One that often collided with his own perspective a light. And like all darkness, it was one he could not permanently extinguish. This of course followed the mysterious disappearance of Konoha's greatest asset. Leading him to closing Konoha off from specific trades and open information exchanges. Still, Dan remains a powerful influence in his village, and his name has spread across borders as a beast, a demon in war. One to never cross. Dan's rivalry with Yami Nara is a theme within Konoha. One is a celebrated hero whose valor in battle is widely known while another is a politically and socially hidden beast with an equal amount of responsibility for Konoha's safety. Although they both have similar goals, their viewpoints and ideals are conflicting. Constantly, every decision is an attack of the shadow or light. And as of yet, neither have gained an upper hand in this eternal dance. Dan, who wishes to keep Konoha rich in culture by holding its borders strength while establishing a friendly relationship with other village's, has support from Shinobi with thick connections to the previous generation. Meanwhile, his adversary wishes to conquer other lands and expand Konoha's greatness far and wide. His support is from those who will gain economically. And with their support, he is able to accomplish a majority of his wishes. Dan is aware of Yami's power and openly admits that defeating him is impossible. He claims Yami as the only man that Dan truly fears. Not in terms of sheer power, No. Dan fears Yami's mixture that comprises of a lack of mercy that mixes with an extreme amount of ambition, charm, and charisma. This battle goes as far back as their Genin days. In a world where bloodlines are a huge factor of power, Dan is a man that earned his power through absolute hard work. Harsh training sessions and limit breaking morphed him into a warrior of demons. Dan's infamous feats occurred during Konoha's short war against Iwagakure, who had just lost its beloved Tsuchikage. In a fit of power hunger, the new Tsuchikage sent squads of Shinobi to Konoha in attempt of capturing long lost secrets. Dan, who tricked his sensei into a false trail, entered a battle that lasted for a week before he killed Iwagakure's final invader. Tales of this battle birthed his title as the Inugami (犬神?, Inugami; Literally Meaning: "dog god"). A title that lead to his presence in battle being a signal of retreat. Shinobi also referred to him as Dan of The Dogs (犬のダン,Inu no Dan). A side effect of his father's mingling with Naruto's cloak gifted Dan a unique trait. One that allows him to literally smell the Kyubi and any other Fox based creature within radius. Displaying this trait gifted him his name of Fox Sniffer (狐スニファー, Kitsune sunifā; Literally Meaning: "He Who Smells Foxes"). He describes the smell as one that a shady creature would have. As a gentle Kage who lives as his rivals Light, Shinobi praise him through a single name; Komainu (狛犬・胡麻犬,Komainu''). During a battle against a powerful force, Dan became known as the Demon of the Silver Moon (銀月の鬼,Gingetsu no oni). Appearance Sesshoumaru.600.1060582.jpg Sesshoumaru.600.1334871.jpg Sesshoumaru.full.1488710.jpg Sesshoumaru.600.1451038.jpg Sesshoumaru.full.1486376.jpg Personality Dan is a Hokage similar to his forefathers. But he is of course, colored with multiple shades. As a child, Dan Inuzuka was strict and stern. Son of Kiba Inuzuka and an unknown woman, Dan's Grandmother often told him how Kiba tried his hardest to bring his clan honor, and how proud she was of him. Dan instilled this belief into himself and vowed to bring nothing but respect and absolute love to the Inuzuka clan. A clan overlooked for far to long. He was a dedicated kid who criticized those that lived a lazy life. No time for games, only train and become stronger. And alongside his loyal puppies who followed his every command, Dan lived each and every day with a single goal. But Dan still had a childhood. He received a love that only pets could give. Though this love, his heart softened. As he watched his pets worked day and night to please him, he began to realize that making others happy should never cost another person's happiness. Although he kept his vow to bring honor, Dan started, at a young age, to experience love and joy for others. Because of the Fourth War recently ending, he witnessed its aftermath. Destruction, decay, lost, and heartbreak. He saw people cry and empty eyes of his father's friends who parents and friends died for a silly cause. This burdened his heart and his life no longer became fixated on bringing honor to the Inuzuka. Dan questioned pain. He started to contemplate war. Soon he became a child with a new dream. He wanted to make everyone happy, at his own and only his own expense. This lead to him meeting his rival and closest human friend; Yami Nara. Dan always had an undying love for his dogs more than any human. So much so he almost died on numerous occasions to protect them. They are the source of his power and his true family. After witnessing them work day and night to please him, he promised to be just as loyal.... Even as a Kage, Dan retained his carefree, nonchalant, laid back attitude. Dan is a man of blanks stares. His mind always wonders on how to improve his situation, how to save his friend... Background The Chuunin Exams: Light Vs Darkness! Current Arcs Movies and Appearances Abilities Perhaps the strongest Inuzuka to emerge from Konoha, Dan Inuzuka is a name is synonymous with fear, beast, and monstrous. A name Inuzuka of younger generations will surely study. it isn't just his own physical prowess, which includes his Ninken, boosting him into legendary status, it is also his innovative thought process, ability to progress alongside his determination and heart. He is often referred to as Hashirama's will reborn. Inuzuka are naturally dog based warriors; However, Dan's immense imagination and passion developed stronger techniques of a greater diversity. He evolved from a house dog into the wolf that stalks in moonlight. But his devotion and love remained his true source of strength. This source of strength was brought about from the immense amount of love and admiration he received from Konoha's citizens. They place their absolute trust into his hand, and believe with all of their heart, that he will protect them. Konohagakure watched him fight spirit-breaking battles before returning with horrid wounds that no man should endure. And through all his pain and suffering, they saw him smile before doing it once more. All in order to protect those he hold dear. And because of his connection to Sakura Haruno, Konoha citizens believe him a true possessor of the Will of Fire. Much like previous holders, they follow and support his every decision. Firmly, they stand behind their Hokage with fist held high. Through this admiration, Dan earned large amounts of political support from Konoha's people. It is rare for others to disagree with an action or motive. And in situations where situations seem dire, they close their eyes and trust in his power and strength. Very few refuse his words. And even less object. As with any Hokage, a powerful connection has been formed. It also serves as incredible protection against his rival whose strength is birthed from his support from those powerful economically, criminally and politically. As long as Konohagakure's people support him, Yami is unable of attacking him directly. Also, in situations that would cause for civil war or civil unrest, Dan's words are enough to calm his people. His political strength reaches throughout The Land of Fire. Excluding criminals, he holds an open arm to towns that litter far and wide. He offers support and gains it in return. Another connection Dan forged is through Clan alliances. As head of the Inuzuka himself, Dan possessed an equal power to his long-time rival, Yami Nara. Who became head of the Nara Clan not long before himself. For a period of time, a nonviolent battle between families emerged. Whose son would rise higher and achieve greater feats. And with Dan's coronation, Yami forged multiple underhanded pacts with clans. But Dan had done so as well. So far, the Aburame and Hyuga clan heads support Dan in loving memory of his father. But Yami still possesses something Dan lacks. Connections to the criminal underworld. However, Dan covers this weakness with a powerful treaty between himself and Konoha's police/military forces. He uses its police force to regulate crime and indirectly eliminates Yami's power over criminals. This include thorough sweeps and strict intolerance laws. Even as an attack against Yami's power structure, Konohagakure civilians see it as him taking care of his people. With Crime rates drastically decreasing, his villagers remain safer than ever before. Eliminating two birds with one stone. But he is aware that Yami's true power cannot be destroyed. But under his kindness, there is a blood thirst for battle that churns within Dan. He enjoys fighting, he enjoys battle, and, keeping up with his theme, Dan appreciates a wonderful hunt. Those who stand in his way are faced with a wolf. A gigantic demon hound that will devour all in his path. His prowess within battle resembles that of a wild animal. And at times, it generates enough fear to get what he wishes. If someone disobeys his command and threatens his home, Dan unleashes a form of killing intent that resembles a wolf on the prowl. He has kept various powerhouses from acting unruly or outside their control through his sheer presence. This frightening presence has gifted him a power through association and rumors. Enemies absolutely fear him, and thus retreat when word of his involvement is spoken. During Konoha's roughest eras, Dan became a key figure in its safety. He earned his name through many battles that resulted in zero casualties thanks to his heroic actions. In terms of his own prowess, Dan is often considered one of the strongest Hokage's to date. His ability to push his clan techniques to new frontiers and accomplish things without a birth right or some sort of blessed lineage proves his overall potential. He is able to take a technique and personalize it for his own use.... Dan has a unique ability to smell the Kyubi when within a certain radius, even if sealed within someone. A unique yet indescribably foul stench that plagues his nose. It is comedic when they come into contact with each other. Intelligence Chakra Control As a student to Sakura Haruno, Dan required exceptional levels of chakra control. His clans hiden prepared his body tremendously. He proved able to master the concept at an incredibly young age. Dan accomplished feats faster than Sakura did in her day. Which, she noted on multiple occasions. First, she taught Dan chakra control as a method of maneuverability; water and surface walking. Continuous exorcises that made it second nature. She followed with basic principles that involved breaking Genjutsu and performing Ninjutsu. She was shocked to find out that he could perform techniques of higher caliber than someone his age. His clones were nearly perfect, and transformation impeccable. She felt a certain closeness to her student that certain Sensei's required. Similar to her own experiences with her Sensei, Sakura put Dan under a series of Genjutsu with subtle differences. Small hints that would require a masterful eye. And with his naturally enhanced senses, Dan managed to see through each with an unforeseen ease. She continued by helping him further his clans own teaching of using chakra to enhance ones senses. As stated before, Dan mastered chakra control at an incredibly young age. And so, it became his greatest weapon. It boosted his fighting style and clan techniques to incredible levels. It also made him a frightening beast on all forms of surfaces. Whether land or water, Dan fought with a ferocity. His chakra control boosted his clan techniques exponentially and lead to him becoming an incredible ANBU who never lost his target. Genjutsu of the highest frontier are required to trick him as all five senses grant him a key to breaking illusions. His control of energy lead to him developing a level of strength that surpassed Tsunade's with extreme effort. Which, when combined with supreme speed and tracking skills, transformed him into a demon that one could not avoid. His clan's hiden revolved heavily around the Transformation Technique. A technique that allows one to physically alter their appearance as well as take on their transformations physical properties. However, even his clan had a weakness; attacks would dispel his transformations. But Sakura passed onto Dan a secret she inherited from her master. Tsunade had such a mastery over the transformation technique that she could take incredible damage, cast chakra taxing attacks and remain in her transformed state, only returning when her energy had been drained. Through her method and seal, something only Dan managed to inherit, he improved his own Inuzuka Clan techniques, creating transformation techniques that would only dispel if he ran out of chakra or willed it himself. As his Sensei did before him, he inherited her unique seal which allows him to store chakra into the middle of his forehead, creating a crescent moon marking in its place. His body subconsciously channels chakra into that point and stores it for a later use. When activated his strength is increased into heavenly levels, but it also allows him to activate techniques that grant him a level of supernatural healing, especially during his werewolf transformation. Transforming him into the ultimate warrior. Through said seal, using other techniques also require less chakra, meaning he can perform deadly attacks at less a risk. With immense control, Dan is able to unleash whips from his fingernails. These whips are razor sharp but also good for grabbing and constraining. Inuzuka Clan Techniques Perhaps Dan's key to his success, from the youngest age possible, Dan mastered his clans techniques and improved it through his life. It of course started with a strong bond between his Wolfish Ninken, Senkai and Konmei, two large dogs that resemble wild wolves. His basic clan techniques revolved around their Four Legs Technique. A technique which gifts him beast-like accelerated fighting instinct and reflexes. Through encompassing his entire body in chakra and moving on all fours, his speed movement and reflexes mirrors that of a wild creature. When combined with his natural physical prowess and chakra control, his speed is enough to mimic teleportation, instantly appearing in a specific area and losing eyes blessed by gods. This is due through a combined physical training with weights that enhanced his physical enhancing techniques further. His already feral-like appearances; incredibly sharp canine teeth, finger and toenails increase to claw-like lengths, his eyes follow with his pupils becoming nothing more than slits. Dan's feats of physical strength, speed, agility and endurance are immense even by Inuzuka levels. This form is used for a ferocious "hit-and-run" system of battling that his family is infamous for. Sheer speed and strength mixed with incredible agility and acrobatics leaves his opponent blurred and unable to launch a counter attack let alone perform another technique. Dan once used this formation to stop a Samurai from drawing his blade. Using Four Leg Technique, Dan adopted his families Beast Human Taijutsu (獣人体術, Jūjin Taijutsu; Literally meaning "Beast Human Body Technique"). Because of his potent chakra and immense control over it, activating this technique causes an actual wolf shroud to appear around Dan and engulf his body. Shinobi no longer see Dan as a physical being as he becomes a wolf visually and through Chakra sensing. Dan's devilish Ninken are able to follow his lead and transform into unmistakable humans as well as activate this technique. Reaching his level of strength and power, his overall attack is easily tripled. Together, they utilize a high-speed, high power combination style of fighting. Each beast attacks after one another, aiming at their target's blind spot. As an Inuzuka, his chakra control had to exist as unsurpassed. And so, as Sakura noted, becoming proficient with Chakra Enhanced Strength proved extremely beneficial. At base level, his strength is already enough to effortlessly break through rocks. But he was able to combine his enhanced strength with his beast infusing technique, thus further amplifying his overall attack speed. A simple swipe is enough to send a person flying across a village at speeds that make it impossible to stop. His attacks become devastating, unstoppable and unimaginable. It is said that he equals up to Tsunade's full strength at this level, albeit having to combine two techniques. Rare it is for him to have to go beyond, as his unimaginable speed makes blocking impossible. As seen with his training against Rock Lee, where he easily kept up with him before brutally and ferociously sending him flying through an entire forestThe Green Beast vs The Feral Monster with a slap. Through chakra control, Dan can increase the reach of his nails and claws for further damage as well as further push their durability. Allowing him to effortlessly shred through metal. As previously mentioned, Dan trained with weights to increase his physical prowess. All of which add up to create a devastating hand-to-hand combatant. Dan created an entire fighting style surrounding his wolf-like abilities. His speed turns his hand into a blast of hundreds wolf shaped palms launching at his target, clawing and completely demolishing his target. But never is it from a single path. Through quick action, he rapidly attacks, breaking his opponent with each blow. Speed creating illusions of multiple attacks. But it is with his hounds that he becomes a true threat. After transforming into him, they are able to perform all of his techniques at an equal level. Meaning they can achieve his strength with an unseen ease. They are also gifted with the ability of chakra control, and can unleash their very own seals. Dan is also a master of his clans hiden techniques. His Fang Passing Fang set is strong enough to easily shred through most if not any defense. And he contains Combination moves that transform him and his brothers into a whirlwind of devastating attacks, their immense speed and strength greatly amplifying each. Their combination transformations are such that they can become a three headed dog and unleash Super Fang Wolf Fang as well as other combination attacks continuously without reverting. Although dynamic marking is still necessary, Dan has used other ways to track his target such as blood. But Dan is also infamous for a technique that does the exact reverse of his clans main human transformation. He created a shape-shifting Jutsu that transforms him into a demonic dog. It's size depends solely on his reason. He has reached levels that rival summons as well as enough to chase a house-hold pet cat through its door. Unlike other transformation techniques, this technique does not disappear after an attack. He has fought entire battles while taking incredible damage in this form. Although he loses his ability to speak, he is incredibly faster, more nimble and ferocious. It is also an amazing way for him to move about. Dan has such a mastery over this technique that he can perform it without hand seals. It begins with his eyes changing color, then his body elongated and such. He has transformed unconsciously as well. And during his playful hours, he will become a dog for children to pet. But in battle, it becomes a powerful asset, especially during times that require a team up. Partial transformations are possible as well, although semi-useless. Dan became the first Inuzuka to push his clan's hiden into extreme levels. Through extreme training and chakra control, he developed two secret techniques that attributed to his power. His most famous is an enhanced form of Four Legs Technique. The Four Legs Technique transformed the user into a bestial mixture of human and dog. A creature who retained their human composure but acted as a wild dog, with feral physical power that went unmatched by all that walked on two feet. But what about a amalgam of a human and wolf. Could one use chakra to evolve further? or in this case devolve? All of his questions caused him to develop his famed; Secret Inuzuka Technique: Howls of a Silver Moon. To create it, he had to master a level of chakra control only passed through a specific lineage of teachers. His Sensei, Sakura, taught him as her teacher did. She drilled into him her absolute rules of chakra control, and even bestowed upon him a sacred seal to enhance it further. This allows him to access his four leg technique and a partial Silver Moon transformation without wasting his chakra. But to break his seal means a power boost like none other. Like his other techniques, his body literally transforms into a beast. But instead, it physically becomes that of a muscle packed werewolf. A demonic man beast with ferocious teeth and bestial claws that resemble more wolf than man. And due to his increased chakra control, it is a form that can be held no matter the amount of damage taken. He returns to human only through low chakra or his own will. He can further its power through breaking his mark, which grants this form a level of instant regeneration. Dan's abilities are pushed to extremes giving him; Enhanced Agility: As with most wolves, when he transforms into his Werewolf form, Dan's body is structured differently. His bones become easier to perform amazing feats of acrobatics and agility. He can transfer from one movement to another with incredible ease. Leading to dodging attacks, swinging from objects, and performing a massive amount of gymnastic, athletic and acrobatic feats with little to no wasted energy. When combined with his other physical enhancements, catching him is increasingly harder if not impossible. He is able to react in mid-air and re-position his body accordingly. Things thought impossible for a human body is no longer so. Enhanced Senses (Smell and Hearing): Although his sense of hearing and smell are incredible on average, in this form, Dan's sense of smell surpasses that of every known breed of Canine. It is able to distinguish a smell that is thought to have been masked or erased. It allows him to track enemies even if they hide their chakra and physical appearance. His hearing also increases to levels that allow him to access a plethora of new ranges with amazing clarity. He is able to hear infra-sounds which alerts him to natural disasters or techniques that mimic them (earthquakes, volcanoes, etc.), giving him a precognitive sense to ninjutsu. Through tuning and selective hearing, he can sense changes in one's heartbeat, strain in voice, or any other sort of alerting. Unlike his sense of smell, Dan is able to focus hearing to certain area, or filter out everything but the wanted sound. Dan has access to Ultrasounds as well. He has used this once before when hunting a well known shinobi. He managed to track him across country lines, despite him masking his scent. However, it serves as a double-edged sword for obvious reasons. Enhanced Reflexes: As a wild creature, Dan's excellent senses are hooked to his reflexes. His body acts on instinct rather than conscious thought. Making fighting him physically nearly impossible. He can react near instantly and move his body accordingly. His hand-to-hand combat is also deadlier as it follows massive strings of combination attacks. Deadly, unpredictable movements and unmerciful barrages. As in this form he plays with his food, his attacks become bestial. But one with a gift can use it to their advantage. High Durability: Dan is not invulnerable. But he is incredibly durable. Physical attacks are brushed off and followed up with a devastating counter. Damage that would usually cause more harm in his human form, waived.... '''Environmental Adaption: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Claws and Canine Teeth: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Endurance Enhanced Stamina ''' '''Predator Instinct Enhanced Hunting and Tracking Physical Prowess Taijutsu Medical Ninjutsu Stats Relationships Quotes (To Sakura Haruno) "I wish to become strong. Strong enough to pull someone important to me from the darkness that envelops him. Every day it becomes harder for me to see him. I can feel my voice dimming until he can no longer hear it call his name. But I will not lose my grip of him, I will not let go! No! One day, before it is too late, I will rip him from the grasp of darkness and we will protect this village, together!" (To Senka and Konmei)"Come on you two! Lets kick some asses!" (To Yami Nara)"I will always consider you my family, Yami. And it is because of that, I have to bring you back from the darkness. Even if that includes destroying everything you have built. This world cannot exist without darkness, I know...but...That does not mean you have to be it!" Trivia * Dan Inuzuka is based off of me, the author, more than any other character. And he was actually created years ago during my craze with werewolves. * Dan Inzuka absolutely loves the smell of Tobacco. * Dan and Yami represent the theme within Konoha; A Tree and the Roots. As with Madara and Hashirama, Hiruzen and Danzo, Naruto and Sasuke, Kakashi and Might Guy and many others, closest friends who walk the same path, yet one stays covered in shade while the other tries to save them. * It is hinted that Dan married a Hyuga, although it was never proven. * Dan's Databook: ** Dan's favorite hobby is Hunting. ** Although a Kage, Dan has a bounty of ' ¥'dead... ** Dan wishes to fight Yami Nara ** Dan's favorite food is Nigiri while his least favorite is anything with Wasabi. His favorite drink is Sake. ** ** Dan's favorite words are Yuumei (幽冥,Yuumei') which means Light and Dark and Gizensha (偽善者,Gizensha) which means Fox in Lamb's Clothing * * Dan's ability to smell a fox, especially if hidden is a play on multiple aspects of Japanese Myth that contains Inu x Kitsune tales ** The first and most prominent is the story of Ono. Ono, an inhabitant of Mino, spent the seasons longing for his ideal of female beauty. He met her one evening on a vast moor and married her. Simultaneously with the birth of their son, Ono's dog was delivered of a pup which as it grew up became more and more hostile to the lady of the moors. She begged her husband to kill it, but he refused. At last one day the dog attacked her so furiously that she lost courage, resumed vulpine shape, leaped over a fence and fled. "You may be a fox," Ono called after her, "but you are the mother of my son and I love you. Come back when you please; you will always be welcome." So every evening she stole back and slept in his arms. This is similar to the Kyubi suddenly disappearing from Konoha but Dan keeping a nonchalant head about it. **In many myths, Kitsune are also exposed while in human form by their fear and hatred of dogs, and some become so rattled by their presence that they revert to the form of a fox and flee. * Like his Author, Dan Inuzuka growls at people. * * * References